The Girl From Miyagi Do
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Eleanor "Ellie" Wheeler is the new kid in town. She is a beautiful girl, but behind close doors, her home life is ugly. Her father is an abusive asshole and she gets on the wrong side of the popular kids and the students. Everything changes when she runs into Daniel LaRusso. He takes the girl under his wing and schools her in the way of Miyagi Do Karate in order to find balance.
1. Meet The Wheelers

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID OR THE DIALOGUE. SHOUTOUT TO SPIDERDUCK1985 FOR LISTENING TO MY IDEA. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE. READER DISCREATION IS ADVISED.**

_Reseda, California._

Ellie sighed as the silver Volkswagen pulled up to the decent looking house. If you had asked Eleanor Wheeler whether or not she was happy at her old school, the answer would have been no. However, even though she had despised her previous school, at least she had been used to it. Now she was in a new town going to a new school, but she still had the same shitty home.

"Get out and help your mom unload the car." Ellie's dad said as her brother Will let out a groan.

"I'm tired." Will complained. Mr. Wheeler dragged the boy out of the car and backhanded him.

"I don't give a shit if your tired." He said. "Help your damn mother, son of a bitch."

"Whatever." Will complained as he started carrying bags.

"You too bitch." The old man said as Ellie got out and also carried things in. Most people would shudder at the scene, but Ellie was so used to it. She had given up hope a long time ago that her mom would wise up and leave the bastard. Defending herself wasn't an option either. He was bigger and stronger than her. Therefore, her only option was just to deal with it.

* * *

Seven hours later, all of the stuff had been moved into the Wheeler's new home. It could have been done a lot faster if they had hired people to help, but Campbell Wheeler was the cheapest dude who ever lived. In his mind, why hire professional movers when you can use your wife and kids as slave labor. After everything had been moved in, the Wheeler's sat down to dinner. Despite the fact that Janice Wheeler was tired as Hell, Campbell forced her to cook dinner anyway. However, he still was not pleased.

"What the Hell is this crap?" He asked angrily as his wife prepared the meal.

"It's Puttensca." She replied as Mr. Wheeler cussed her out.

"I said I wanted roast beef."

"Well there isn't any, all right?" Cam picked up his plate and threw it on the floor. "Clean it up bitch!" As Jan bent down to clean up the pasta, Ellie's dad poured his glass of milk on her.

"Cam please." She begged.

"Have a drink!" He said.

"I'm not hungry!" Ellie exclaimed as she stood up and went into the living room. She turned on the TV, but there was nothing good on. Ellie tried to fight the tears, but it was no use. As she was about to turn the TV off, she saw a car commercial that changed everything.

"Bonzai!" The man in the commercial exclaimed. "Daniel LaRusso here for LaRusso Auto, bringing you specials on all of our inventory. We have an excess of Jeep Grand Cherokees priced to go, get a lease for only...nah." Ellie's watched as prices appeared on the screen. Daniel LaRusso chopped them into lower prices with some sweet karate moves. "Make that...chop. Yes, we are chopping prices on all of our Hondas, Nissans, Acuras, and Audis...Hiyah." Ellie watched his lighting fast moves and was impressed.

"He's so badass." She remarked.

"So come visit any of our locations in Tarzana, Woodland Hills, North Hollywood, or Sherman Oaks; and as always, every customer leaves with their very own bonsai tree. LaRusso Auto Group. We kick the competition."

"If only I had that guy's moves, I could get my dad out of here." Ellie thought as she turned the TV off and went to her room to escape her miserable existence.

**NEXT TIME, IT'S ELLIE'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. SHE MAKES A COUPLE FRIENDS AND QUITE A FEW ENEMIES. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	2. First Day Of School

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. IN THIS UNIVERSE, ALL OF THE KIDS GO TO THE SAME HIGH SCHOOL ALSO, MIGUEL HAS A LITTLE MORE OF A TEMPER BECAUSE OF THE BIG HEAD HE GETS FROM HIS COBRA KAI TRAINING.**

To say that Ellie was nervous on her first day of high school was putting it very lightly. She knew no one and she was starting in the middle of the year. The odds were definitely stacked against her. The only solace was that it was Will's first day of school as well.

"Dad, I don't want to go." He complained as they pulled into the parking lot. "This school is probably crawling with rich shit heads."

"Typical." Mr. Wheeler said. "I shell out the extra dough to get you into a decent school and this is the thanks I get: complaints."

"Whatever." Will said as the car stopped and the kids grabbed their shit.

"Hey, you had better start showing me some respect you son of a bitch or I'll tan your hide." Old man Wheeler threatened as the kids got out. As Ellie and Will walked inside North Hills High School, Ellie felt like an ant. Everyone was wearing cool clothes or looked intimidating. Ellie Wheeler however, was not the queen of fashion or a walking badass. As Will went off to find his homeroom, Ellie felt like a guppy that had been dropped in a shark tank. She began to go through the motions. Her classes weren't that bad. None of her teachers had made her stand up in front of the class and introduce herself and for that she was grateful.

* * *

Lunchtime eventually rolled around and Ellie was even more freaked out. Trying to find a place to sit in a high school lunchroom was like trying to navigate your way through a minefield: difficult and dangerous as Hell. As she scanned the tables, looking for a place she could sit her ass down, Ellie came upon a beautiful sight in the lunch line. This sight was a breathtakingly gorgeous girl. She had long brunette hair with curls in it, a lovely figure with curves and porcelain skin. She looked like a designer doll that every girl wanted. Ellie's heart almost stopped as her eyes drank in the sight. The angel turned her head and gave Ellie a small smile. Ellie was so mesmerized by the smile that she didn't see where she was going and committed a grave error: She stepped on the foot of Yasmin, the queen bee of North Hills high school.

"Ow!" Yasmin exclaimed as she and her friend turned to glare at Ellie. "That was my foot."

"Learn to walk, retard!" another girl by the name of Moon added.

"I'm sorry." Ellie stuttered. It was an accident." Yasmin scoffed.

"No, you being born...was an accident." She replied as Ellie ran off. Ellie found a corner and stood by herself, trying to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, it was not to be.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" Ellie turned to see a young Asian guy and his friends staring at her. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. "Where you going girl, don't you wanna have a good time?"

"No, I don't." Ellie insisted as she tried to weasel her way out of his grasp.

"Who do you think you are, turning me down?"

"That's telling her, Kyler." one of his friends said. Ellie finally managed to put a trash can between her and Kyler. As she was running, she ran into a young hispanic boy.

"You spilled my food!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Ellie shrieked in fear.

"You better watch it, i'm a Cobra Kai and I can kick your ass." He said as he walked off. Ellie let the waterworks loose as she ran out of the lunchroom and found herself outside in the school in an area where she found a few students smoking. As she sat down, she saw one of the kids walk up to her.

"You OK?" he asked as he sat down next to Ellie.

"Yeah..." She lied.

"Rough first day, huh?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well, eventually people will forget you exist and you can just fly under the radar." The boy said.

"I sure hope so." Ellie replied.

"Robby Keene." The boy said as he offered his hand.

"Ellie Wheeler." She replied as she shook it. As they talked, Ellie noticed a yellow poster hung up on a wall. There was an image of a snake and Ellie looked away. She hated snakes, they scared her. The sign said _JOIN COBRA KAI. _Robby looked at the poster and spit at the picture of a man on it.

"Asshole." Robby remarked.

"What's Cobra Kai?" Ellie inquired.

"It's a karate dojo." Robby replied. "The guy who runs it is an asshole, you can trust me on that." Ellie dried her eyes as she looked away from the cobra. She was more determined than ever to find the car salesman and get him to teach her karate.

**NEXT TIME. DANIEL LARUSSO DECIDES TO GET BACK INTO KARATE. CAN HE FIND SOMEONE TO TRAIN WITH? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	3. The Student Meets Her Sensei

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID OR THE DIALOGUE.**

_(Daniel's POV)_

As Daniel Larusso changed out of his gi, he felt like he was on top of the world. He had resumed practicing Miyagi-Do karate and found that he was still as good as he once was. Cobra Kai was invading the valley and they had to be stopped. Daniel was not going down without a fight. He had his brand of karate, now all he needed was a student. As he left his pool house/dojo, he saw his daughter Samantha, sunbathing by the pool. When she was eight, she had wanted to learn karate and she had shown a lot of potential. Sadly, she seemed to have grown out of it. However, Daniel was not going to give up.

"What's going on?" He asked. "You going for a swim? You gonna invite the girls over?"

"No, not today." Samantha replied.

"Great, you wanna spar with your old man?"

"Karate?"

"Yeah, you don't have to say it like it's the flu." Daniel said.

"Come on, Dad." Sam groaned. "That was, like, eight years ago.

"Well, eight years isn't that long." Daniel countered.

"Eight years ago, I was eight." Sam countered in return.

"All right, come on, remember that time you nailed me in the jaw with the flip kick?" Daniel reminded. "I mean, you know, I had to eat soup for a week. It was funny.

"Today's just not great." Sam stated. "I've got a lot of homework."

"All right, I gotcha." Daniel relented. "No sweat, gotta hit the books, you hit the books."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, come on. You'd be doing me a favor. I don't have to block that foot of fury."

"Thanks, Dad." Sam replied as she went back to her phone. Defeated, Daniel decided to try another approach.

"All right, so what do you say I come to spin class with you today?" He asked his wife Amanda.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought you said spin class was a sweaty pointless bike ride to nowhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I figured I'd ride some bikes with you and then maybe you would, um, come into the dojo with me." He explained.

"Ah, Sam said no, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't get it...Man, she used to love karate."

Well, she's not your mini-me anymore, can't dress her up and teach her tricks."

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"Oh, I already know all your tricks." Amanda countered. "And let's try to remember what happened ten years ago when you and I hit the mat for a little karate." The result being their son Antonio. He was Daniel's last hope for a student. He would have to do.

"You hear that?" Daniel asked as he came up his son playing his video games. "It's the real world calling out to you, Antonio. The time has come for you to do a little karate with your dad."

"Karate's boring." Antonio argued as Daniel saw that he was playing a fantasy karate game.

"What do you think you're doing right there?" He asked. "Look, it's practically karate."

"This one has fireballs." Antonio explained.

"All right, give me that." Daniel said as tossed the game aside. "Come on, Anthony. Let's go, come on."

"Alexa, order new PS Vita!" Anthony ordered to Daniel's chagrin.

"No! No! Alexa, override! Parental override!" He called out, but it was too late.

"Ordering PS Vita." Alexa said as Anthony basked in victory.

* * *

_(Ellie's POV)_

A few days after her first day at school, Ellie Wheeler finally found time to sneak away from her old man and go in search of Daniel Larusso. She looked through the phone book and eventually found the address for Larusso Auto Group. Ellie had to take two buses and walk a mile, but eventually, she made it to the dealership. As she walked in, she had never seen so many sweet cars in her life. She came up to a desk were a beautiful looking lady smiled at her. Unknown to her, this was Amanda Larusso.

"Welcome to Larusso Auto Group, are you here with your parents?" Ellie was annoyed, but didn't show it. She was 15, she didn't her mommy and daddy accompanying her everywhere.

"No ma'mm." She replied. "I'm looking for Mr. Daniel Larusso."

"All right...wait here please." Mrs. Larusso said in surprise as she stood up and went to the back office. A couple minutes later, she came back with the man from the commercials.

"Hi, Daniel Larusso." He said as he offered his hand.

"Eleanor Wheeler, But everyone calls me Ellie." She replied as she shook Daniel's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ellie." He said. "So, what can I do for you? Something tells me your too young to be buying a car."

"I know. I saw your commercial, the way you chopping and kicking and all that. Is that like martial arts or something?" Ellie inquired.

"It's karate." Daniel explained.

"Great, well...I was wondering...if maybe...you could...teach, me." She stuttered. Mr. Larusso was taken aback, as was his wife.

"You want me, to teach you karate?" He asked.

"Yes please." Ellie replied. Daniel took a second to compose himself.

"Look kid, the stuff that I do on the commercial. It's just for show."

"So you don't actually know karate?"

"No, I do." Daniel assured her. "I was all valley champion two years running."

"So you can teach me karate?" Ellie said with hope.

"I didn't say that." He stuttered. "Let's just back up a little bit. This is a car dealership, not a dojo. There's plenty of karate classes in the valley you can go to..." Ellie could tell that she was being turned down and she threw her hands in the air.

"Figures." She said as she moved to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked.

"It means that every time I ask for help, people tell me to get lost!" Ellie exclaimed. "No one cares. Do you have any idea what it's like to be me? I have mean girls telling me that I'm a mistake, I have pervy guys making passes at me, and I have this Cobra Kai jerk threatening to hand me my ass. I can't even find help at home because my dad...he's..." Ellie almost told Mr. Larusso the family secret, but thought better of it.

"Ellie..." Daniel started to say.

"Forget it, you clearly don't care so I'll be on my way." She said as she started walking away.

"Ellie, wait!" Daniel exclaimed as he caught up to her. Ellie was sobbing by this point. "Of course I care, please don't cry. It's just...I've never had an actual student before, except my daughter."

"I just wanted to stop being a loser." She wailed. Mr. Larusso put his hands in her shoulders.

"Ellie, you're not a loser." He said as he took a deep breath and thought about it for a couple moments. "Look, if we do this. I need you to be serious about this, OK. You have to give one hundred percent, nothing half assed."

"I am serious." Ellie nodded. "I'll do whatever you say."

"All right then." Daniel said as he dried her tears. "You're training begins tomorrow, at the crack of noon."

"So, does this mean you're going to be my karate teacher?" Ellie asked as Larusso walked away.

"No." He said as he turned around with a smile. "I'm going to be your sensei."

**ELLIE HAS FOUND HER SENSEI. NEXT TIME, SHE BEGINS HER TRAINING IN THE WAYS OF MIYAGI DO KARATE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	4. Menial Tasks Or Are They

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID.**

The next day, Ellie woke up early, ate some breakfast, and got out of the house before her old man woke up. She had some some time to kill so instead of trying to take a bus or an Uber to the dealership, Ellie decided to walk all the way there. By the time she had walked the several miles to Larusso Auto, it was 11:45. She waited on a park bench nearby for fifteen minutes before walking into the dealership. Daniel was opening the lot for business when he spotted his new student.

"Ah miss Wheeler." Mr. Larusso greeted. "You're right on time."

"So, where do we train, Mr. Larusso?" Ellie asked.

"First of all, from now on you will refer to me as sensei, all right?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good." Daniel replied. "Today, we'll be training here at the dealership. Today is all about muscle memory and training your reflexes. Understand?"

"Yes sensei!" Ellie exclaimed.

"All right, the first thing I want you to do...is raise the flag." Daniel said as Ellie was taken aback.

"Raise the flag?" She asked.

"That's right." He said as Ellie collected herself.

"Yes sensei." She said as he led her outside to the pole. After he showed her how to do it, Ellie raised the flag up the pole with thrust. When she was finished, she went back inside.

"The flag is raised, sensei." She reported.

"Good, now...sweep the floors." Daniel ordered.

"Sweep the floors?" Ellie asked in disbelief.

"Yep." He replied as he handed her a broom and dustpan.

"Yes sensei." She said dejectedly as she began sweeping the floors of the dealership. After a half hour, she was finished and brought the broom and pan back to Mr. Larusso.

"I swept the floors sensei." She reported.

"Good, now you need to...wash the windows." He said as he pointed her to the supplies closet.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I want them all to be clean."

"You're still teaching me karate, right sensei?" Ellie inquired.

"Yes, this is part of learning muscle memory, training the reflexes, remember?" Daniel reminded his student.

"Yes sensei." Ellie groaned as she got the window washing supplies and went to work. After two hours, all of the windows were cleaned.

"I washed the windows sensei." She replied as she put the supplies away.

"Good job, now there are some documents for you to staple." Daniel added.

"What?" Ellie asked in shock. "How is this teaching me karate?"

"It's how my sensei taught me." Daniel explained.

"Fine sensei." She said as she went into his office and began stapling the papers. After an hour of that, Ellie was getting discouraged.

"Did you staple the papers?" Mr. Larusso asked.

"Yes sensei." Ellie replied.

"Good, now there's one more expertise that I want you to do: wax the cars." At the sound of this, Ellie's heart sank.

"All of those cars?" She asked in fear.

"You bet, every one." Daniel insisted.

"But...but...but...Yes sensei." Ellie said as she grabbed the necessary supplies and headed out to the lot. After two and half hours, she had waxed all the cars.

"The cars are waxed sensei." Ellie reported, all out of breath.

"Both lots?" He asked as he pointed to another lot of unwaxed cars. Ellie wanted to argue, but she didn't have the energy for it. So she just grabbed her stuff and went to work. After three more hours, all of the cars at the dealership were waxed. Once the supplies had been out away. Ellie laid on the ground and took a much needed rest.

* * *

After the rest, Daniel took Ellie into the garage to test her reflexes. "All right, let's see what you've learned." Daniel said as they took a fighting stance. "Show me...wax on, wax off." Daniel stuck at her, but to Ellie's surprise, she blocked his fist the same way she had waxed the cars.

"I did it." Ellie said with glee.

"See, it's all about muscle memory." Daniel reminded her. "Now show me, washing the windows." He struck again and Ellie raised her hands and blocked. Mr. Larusso came at her with more and more strikes, but she remembered the patterns that he had showed her and blocked his hits. After ten minutes, Ellie was tired, but happy.

"I did it sensei!" She exclaimed.

"You did indeed." He agreed. "Now you're ready to begin learning the secrets of Miyagi Do karate."

**NEXT TIME, ELLIE EXPLORES MIYAGI DO KARATE AND HER HEART. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	5. Training With Mother Nature

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. READER DISCREATION IS ADVISED.**

The next day, Ellie arrived at the Larusso home as she had been instructed. Daniel had told her that the next part of her training would take place in nature. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Ellie went out to the backyard and as she looked through the open area, she saw the angel from school. She was sitting near the pool and she was sunbathing. Ellie breathed heavily as she watched this beauty. It was amazing until her head bumped into a set of wind chimes.

"Crap!" Ellie exclaimed as the girl turned to see her.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"Hi." Ellie replied. "Sorry, I was I was looking for Mr. LaRusso. He's been training me in karate."

"Then I should thank you." She stated. "He tried roping me into it."

"Really?" Ellie asked, not sure who this girl was.

"I'm his daughter: Samantha." Sam said, introducing herself.

"Ellie." She said in return as Daniel came out of the pool house.

"Oh, look at this." He said with pride. "My current student and my former student. You know, if you want to join us, Sam, there's still time.

"I'm actually going to the mall with Mom and Grandma." Sam explained.

"Oh, that's good, just text me if there's any bloodshed." Daniel said as he began carrying stuff in his arms. "Ellie, give me a hand with this, we're gonna take the SUV."

"Yes sensei." Ellie said as she took the stuff and began loading it.

"Bye-bye, sweetheart." Daniel called as he waved.

"Bye, Dad. Have fun, Good luck!" Sam called back.

"It was nice meeting you." Ellie said.

"You too." Sam agreed. "And, uh, good luck with the tree."

"Tree? What tree?" Ellie inquired. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, you'll see." Mr. Larusso replied as they got in the SUV. They drove for about twenty minutes until they came to a wooded area. They hiked for another ten minutes until they got to a beautiful lake with a boardwalk.

"When I was a kid, Mr. Miyagi took me to this beautiful lake up North to train." Daniel explained.

"Mr. Miyagi?" Ellie asked.

"He was my sensei. The best there ever was."I tried to take Samantha there once, but after the draught, it's become more of a puddle. So I found this spot instead. You hear that?"

"Hmm?" Ellie wondered.

"You hear that?" Daniel repeated. "I want you to close your eyes and just listen. What do you hear?" Ellie tried to listen, but she didn't hear anything special.

"Um, Nothing."

"Exactly. No phone calls, no internet, no family arguments, just you and Mother Nature. That's why we're here. This is what Miyagi-do karate is all about." Ellie opened her eyes as she began to appreciate the beauty and serenity that nature offered her.

"It's beautiful." She agreed.

"Come on." Daniel said as they began their training.

* * *

Daniel and Ellie began their training, by learning fighting stances and proper punches and kicks. They moved together in perfect harmony.

"Okay, like I told you, make a strong front stance." He said as he put on protective gear. Okay? When you throw, you're gonna twist your hips, snap the punch. All the power right here, in this one inch, okay? You got it?"

"Yes sensei." Ellie said as she prepared to punch. She wound up and snapped the punch as he showed her.

"Hi!"

"Hiyah!"

"Hi!"

"Hiyah!" After several minutes, Ellie felt as though she was getting stronger.

"Wow, I feel like I'm like I'm Sonya Blade or something." Ellie said with delight.

"I've got to admit, you're more of a natural than I was." Mr. Larusso said with pride. "But don't get too cocky, there's always another lesson to be learned."

"Is that a Mr. Miyagi saying?" She asked.

"Nah, I just made that one up on the fly." he admitted. "Not bad, right?"

"So we headed home?"

"You wish. Training ain't over yet. You may know the moves, but none of that matters unless you have balance."

"You mean like, on one foot?" Ellie inquired.

"I didn't mean balancing your body. I mean balancing your life." Mr. Larusso explained. "Look, Ellie, I'm not sure what's going on with your dad, but at least you have one; Believe me, mine died when I was young, so I know. But when those bad feelings all weigh you down, you gotta you gotta search inside for the good stuff, you know, and just because then you can find some balance in your life. You understand? It's not easy, but you'll do it." Ellie thought about what Daniel said and decided that she needed to come clean.

"Mr. LaRusso, I need to tell you something." She said.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. Ellie thought about where to start and decided to show, not tell. She turned around and raised up her shirt to show a cigarette burn on her back.

"Ow, that looks bad." Daniel said in surprise. "What happened?"

"My dad...sometimes, he beats me and burns me with cigarettes." Ellie said as she turned back around to face a floored Daniel Larusso.

"Oh my God...Ellie." He stuttered. "I didn't know."

"Mom says it's the family secret." Ellie exclaimed. "It happens to my brother too."

"I'm so sorry Ellie, you don't deserve to be treated like that."Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around Ellie and embraced her. Ellie she'd a tear as she felt safe in his arms.

"Thanks for teaching me sensei." She said as she wiped the tear away.

"No, don't thank me yet." Daniel said as he let her go. "You're about to hate me. Shed that duffel bag and get up on this tree right here." He helped her up the tree as she tried to stand on one of the branches.

"OK, this is high." She said nervously.

"Come on! All right, now find your balance. All right, now show me what we learned today. Let's start with a front kick."

"Hiyah." Ellie said as she did a front kick.

"Not bad, try a round kick."

"Hiyah." She said as she did a round kick. "Is this supposed to be hard?"

"All right, hot shot." He replied. "Show me a hook kick." Ellie tried to do it, but she finally fell off.

"Ah! Oof!" Ellie said as she fell on her ass. "There it is."

"You all right?"

"Yeah. What do I do now?"

"You get back up and you try it again. You let me know when you can do all the kicks without falling."

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"The Devils are playing the Islanders on the East Coast." Daniel pointed out. "I'm gonna move to a spot with better service."

"What happened to no distractions?"

"Hockey doesn't count!"

**NEXT TIME, ELLIE GSTS AQUAINTED WITH THE LARUSSO FAMILY...AND SAM'S BOYFRIEND. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	6. An Honorary Larusso

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID**

After a long day of training in the wilderness, Ellie got off the tree and went looking for Mr. Larusso. She eventually found him trying to balance on his right hand.

"Mr. LaRusso?" Ellie asked a he lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"I almost did it." He remarked. "Almost."

"What were you doing?"

"One of the last things Mr. Miyagi ever taught me: the most powerful kick in Miyagi-do karate."

"How do you do it?" Ellie inquired.

"I wish I could show you, only Mr. Miyagi could do it." Daniel explained. "You have to balance your whole body on one hand which frees up two legs for the kick. I almost did it once when I was in my 20s, so the fact that I got this close today, pretty damn awesome."

"Yeah it is."

"How'd you do on the tree?"

"I did all the moves without falling."

"Good. Now that you've mastered that, you're ready for the next challenge."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Finding the car." He said. "This place is like a maze."

* * *

By the time Ellie and Daniel returned to the Larusso home, the sun was setting in the sky. As they walked inside, they could hear two women bickering.

"Ah, look who's here! Come on in." Mrs. Larusso said as the sensei and student made their way inside.

"Hey!" An older women exclaimed. "Amanda and I are making dinner."

"Yeah, your mom made her famous chicken cacciatore."

"Yes, but with the help of your beautiful wife.

"Oh, stop."

"You owe me big time."

"How did you do it?" Daniel asked in amazement. "Hey! You know what? I don't even care. I'm hungry." He then turned to Ellie. "Hey, you hungry? You want to stay for dinner?" Ellie did want to stay very much, but she knew that her old man would tan her hide if she was out too late. However, she decided that it was worth it.

" Uh, sure. Yeah. Thanks." She said as Mr. Larusso led her into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ma, where's Louie?" He asked.

"Uh, he said he couldn't make it tonight." Daniel's mom replied.

"Keeps getting better." He remarked. As the family sat down for dinner, everyone wanted to hear about her training.

"You had to have fallen off more than once." Sam insisted.

"I slipped once, but, you know, I caught myself and climbed back up." Ellie clarified. "So that doesn't count."

"No, that totally counts as falling." Sam argued as they laughed.

"Sensei, you got to tell them about the handstand." Ellie insisted.

"No, you didn't." Amanda said.

"Oh, I almost did it this time." Daniel explained. "I got this close!"

"Uh-huh."

"It was incredible." Ellie remarked.

"How much did he pay you to stay that?" Mrs. Larusso asked.

"Don't start with that." Daniel chuckled as everyone ate and laughed. Ellie felt amazing as she ate at the Larusso table. There was good food, there was family, there was love. Everything that the Wheeler family did not have. For the first time in her lief, Ellie felt like she belonged. The only question was: How long would it last?

**NEXT TIME, ELLIE FACES HER FIRST AND MOST DANGEROUS ****OPPONENT: HER FATHER. HAS SHE LEARNED ENOUGH TO KEEP HER ALIVE? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	7. Ellie Faces Her Father

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

As the days progressed, Ellie grew more closer to the Larusso family. She came over for dinner more regularly and started hanging out with Sam a lot. During this time, Elie began to develop a crush on Sammantha Larusso. However, Ellie knew better than to tell her. If she did and Sam didn't fell the same way, it could ruin everything. Ellie finally had a family that cared about her and didn't abuse her; physically or emotionally. She was not about to give that up, not even for a chance at Samantha Larusso. Meanwhile, she was improving her skills with Daniel Larusso. He had been teaching her how to properly care for the bonsai trees at the dealership. Ellie had also been improving her karate skills. Mr. Larusso had been taking Ellie to Mr. Miyagi's home and increased her training. The first time that he had brought her there, he explained to her the rules of Miyagi Do Karate.

"The first rule of Miyagi Do Karate: Karate is for defense only." Daniel had said as he showed her the rules in Japanese banners on the wall. "The second rule of Miyagi Do Karate: Always remember rule number one. It's really all about that first rule."

"Is that what Mr, Miyagi said?" Ellie asked as Mr. Larusso nodded.

"Yep, he taught me that studying karate just to kick ass, will never bring you balance." He explained. "Never go looking for a fight, but if a fight comes to you, you need to be ready."

"Yes sensei." Ellie replied. As it turns out, Daniel was right, one day a fight did come to her. Ellie had been doing a good job of keeping her relationship with the Larusso family a secret from her father. Although, a wise man once said: No secret stays secret forever. As she was talking with Sam in her room, she looked out the window and saw a car pull up and Ellie's heart dropped. She knew who it was immediately.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Sam asked as Ellie breathed rapidly.

"It's my dad!" She exclaimed, "He's here!" Ellie had told Sam in confidence about her father's style of parenting, so Sam understood her fear.

"It's OK Ellie." Sam said as she held Ellie tightly. "My dad's not going to let him hurt you." Ellie wanted to cry. She felt so safe in Samantha's arms, but she couldn't let Mr. Larusso get hurt on her account.

"No Sam, I have to go out there." Ellie replied as she broke out of Sam's grasp and went downstairs where Daniel was already arguing with Mr. Wheeler.

"I want my daughter to come home now." He said. "She does not have my permission to be here."

"Calm down Mr. Wheeler." Mr. Larusso chided. "Your daughter is perfectly fine. She asked me to teach her karate and i've been teaching her what I know."

"Without my permission!" He exclaimed as he saw Ellie and Sam walk out to the driveway. "Ellie, we're going home."

"No dad." She said nervously. "I don't want to go home with you."

"It was not a request, it was an order. We are going."

"I won't."

"You won't?" Campbell Wheeler scoffed. "You won't go home with me? You are a child. You don't say what you do. I say what you do."

"You can't get away with beating her." Samantha said.

"Mind your business girl." He commanded.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Ellie told us all about how you beat her and tell her that she's a mistake..." Samantha started to say before old man Wheeler pushed her down.

"Shut your face bitch!" He ordered as Daniel grew enraged.

"You do not hit my daughter!" He roared. "I'm calling the cops!" Mr. Wheeler was about to speak when Ellie stood between Daniel and her father and took a fighting stance.

"You knocked Sam down. Why don't you try knocking me down?" She challenged.

"You have got to be kidding me." Campbell chuckled.

"Ellie, you don't have to do this." Mr. Larusso argued. Ellie however didn't move.

"You better..." Old man Wheeler started to say before Ellie quickly slapped him across the face. "Ah, you little..." She slapped him again.

"Come on." Ellie taunted. "You hit me before, why not do it now?" Ellie's dad stared her down for a moment before throwing a punch. She dodged it and slapped him again.

"It's gonna take more than your lame ass karate to take me down bitch!" Wheeler said as he threw another punch. This time, Ellie grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"It's not lame ass karate...it's Miyagi Do." She replied as she kicked him in the gut. Daniel and Samantha watched in amazement as Old man Wheeler tried to hit Ellie but she deflected his attacks and landed several kicks and blows.

"Come on Ellie!" Sam shouted.

"You've got this Ellie, stick and move." Daniel coached as she punched and kicked her father, getting him angrier. Wheeler was on his knees when he spotted a flower pot and threw it at his daughter. It hit Ellie and knocked her down. Campbell ran over to her and began pounding on her.

"How you like this ass whooping bitch?" He asked as he hit her over and over.

"Dad, we have to stop him." Sam begged as Daniel was reluctant.

"This is her fight, I think we have to let her do this." He said wistfully. Ellie tried to cover herself until she saw an exposed area. She kneed him in the lower abdomen and he groaned as she pushed him off. As they stood up, they both faced each other. Ellie wiped the blood off her nose as she remembered a move that Daniel had taught her. She stood on one knee and took a crane pose. As Ellie looked to her sensei, Daniel was quiet for a second and then nodded.

"You are so dead!" Mr. Wheeler shouted as he ran towards her. Ellie performed a perfect crane kick and knocked him flat on his ass.

"YEAH ELLIE!" Sam screamed as Ellie was stunned.

"Ahh, you broke my nose!" Campbell groaned as he held his bloody misshapen nose.

"Go." Ellie commanded as Mr. Wheeler slinked away to his car, a beaten man. As Sam gave Ellie a huge hug, Ellie herself was in tears. She had stood up to her abuser and she had won. She was free. Ellie was no longer a victim, but a survivor.

"Ellie, i'm so proud." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Ellie looked over at Mr. Larusso.

"Sensei...I did it!" Ellie exclaimed as Daniel, with a tear in his eye, said nothing. He only smiled.

**ELLIE HAS PROVEN THAT SHE IS TRULY STRONG. IS THIS THE END OF HER PROBLEMS OR DOES SHE HAVE MORE FOES TO FACE? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	8. Coming Out & Getting Shot Down

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID.**

After Ellie's showdown with her father, she spent even more time at the Larusso home. Daniel and Amanda enjoyed having there to help around the house. Meanwhile, Ellie and Samantha grew closer as friends. Sam took Ellie shopping with her, she did her nails, gave her advice. Samantha didn't have to worry about what Yasmin and the other girls would think. They had abandoned her after the whole incident with Kyler. Ellie was grateful for all the attention that she was getting. Sam and Robby Keane were the only friends that she had. Sometimes the three of them would hang out together. Robby had even managed to get a job at Mr. Larusso's auto dealership.

"My old man is gonna be so pissed off." Robby chuckled when he told Ellie the news.

"Is that the only reason that you want to work at the dealership?" she asked.

"No, I need the cash, the fact that it screws with my loser dad is merely a bonus." he assured his friend. Everything had been going good for Ellie Wheeler during the two weeks after she kicked her old man's ass. It was getting about time for everything to come crashing down and it eventually did, the week Ellie came out.

* * *

Ellie had known for about a year that she was a lesbian. She had not told anyone except her brother Will. She was afraid if she told her mom, her mom would tell her dad and if her dad found out, he would take his belt to her. She was tired of hiding who she was though and it was getting harder with Sam around, so one day she came out to Robby. He was actually pretty cool about it.

"You like who you like, no point in fighting it." He had told her after she revealed that she was into girls. Ellie was relieved that her friend accepted her for who she was. However, she was still worried about Samantha. Ellie had to admit that she had a huge crush on her and made things even worse. It all came to a head one night when Ellie and Samantha were having a sleepover as they often did. Sam had been grounded earlier that day for getting into a hit and run a few months back, but Mrs. Larusso had lifted Sam's punishment on Ellie's behalf.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because Ellie needs a friend right now." Amanda said as she consented to let Ellie spend the night. Sam had just finished doing Ellie's makeup and when she looked in the mirror, Ellie was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow!" Ellie exclaimed as Sam squeezed her from behind.

"You look so beautiful Ellie." she grinned as Ellie felt warmed up by the embrace. It was time to confess.

"Um...Sam, can I tell you something." Ellie asked as she faced her friend.

"Sure, what's up?" Sam asked as Ellie tried to find the right words.

"Sam I..." Ellie tried to say, but all she saw were Sam's beautiful eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her luscious lips. Without thinking, Ellie went in and kissed Samantha. Sam was stunned at first, but she eventually returned the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds through before Sam pulled back.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as Ellie got off the bed. "Ellie...I..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't meat to do that, it's just you're so pretty and your lips and...I need to go." She said as tears fell from her eyes. She tried to leave the room before Sam grabbed her.

"Ellie, no...it's OK." Sam said as Ellie turned away. "Look at me, you are beautiful."

"But you aren't into girls." Ellie finished.

"Actually...I'm bisexual." Sam admitted. "I came out to my parents last year."

"Then what's the but?"

"But...i'm dating Miguel, and I'm not a cheater." Sam explained. Ellie knew that Sam was just being a good person and she loved her for it. Even though she wanted Sam, she couldn't steal someone else's girl, even if Miguel was a tool.

"I understand." Ellie replied as she moved to leave. "Please don't tell Miguel about this."

"OK, will I see you tomorrow?" Sam asked nervously.

"Your dad is my sensei, I'm sure you will." Ellie stated as she walked out of Sam's room. Her heart in two even pieces.

**SAMANTHA IS CAUGHT BETWEEN THE BOY FROM COBRA KAI AND THE GIRL FROM MIYAGI DO. WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED. **


	9. Punishment By Cobra Kai

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID**

After the epic disaster that was coming out to Sam, Ellie left the Larusso home and found herself walking aimlessly throughout the streets of Reseda. She felt entitled to throw herself a pity party. As she walked, she got a call from Robby.

"Hey Robby, what's up?" She asked.

"Everything's fucked up." He replied. "Mr. Larusso found out that Johnny Lawrence's kid."

"I bet that didn't go over well."

"No, it didn't. When my dad saw me with Mr. Larusso, he attacked him and then Mr. Larusso fired me."

"Damn, that sucks. I guess everyone's having a bad night." Ellie commented.

"What happened to you?"Robby asked.

"I practically threw myself at Sam, I was trying to come out and I ended up kissing her."

"Shit, how did she take it?"

"She told me that she was bi, but that she wasn't going to cheat on Miguel." Ellie explained.

"I'm sorry Ellie, you want some company? My mom's off getting laid someplace, we can order pizza and get wasted." Robby offered.

"No thanks, I just want to be alone."

"I got you, if you get lonely, just come on over."

"Thanks Robby." Ellie said as she hung up and sat down outside a mini mart. As she sat with her head on her knees, she felt hands grabbing her.

"Got her." A young man's voice said as she was blindfolded and dragged away from the mini-mart.

"LET ME GO, ASSHOLES!" Ellie shouted, but it was no use. When they stopped, they held her up by her arms and took the blindfold off to reveal Miguel and a couple of his friends from Cobra Kai. Hawk being one of them.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He asked. "Looks to me like this lesbo thinks she can just steal my girlfriend right from under me."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ellie exclaimed.

"That's crap. You kissed Sam, I saw you! You're just like Sam's dad, it doesn't matter what you want, you'll just...take it." Miguel said as Ellie realized that Miguel must have been watching into Sam's room.

"You were spying on your girlfriend?"

"No, I was going to surprise her by sneaking through her window, but then I saw you making a pass."

"I kissed Sam, it wasn't her fault." Ellie pleaded, not wanting Sam to get mixed up in this.

"You're right, it wasn't Sam's fault, I saw her push you off." Miguel agreed. "You're the one who needs to learn a lesson, Cobra Kai style!" Hawk and the other kid held Ellie as Miguel took a fighting stance.

"Stop it, let me go!" she cried out.

"Lesson one: Strike first!" Miguel exclaimed as he punched Ellie in the gut. She groaned in pain as Miguel steeled himself again. "Lesson two: Strike hard!" Miguel kicked her between the legs.

"AHHHH!" Ellie cried out as he legs gave way, but Hawk and the other cobra kept her up.

"Finally, lesson three: NO MERCY!" Miguel shouted as he tackled her and began punching her over and over in the face. Hawk chuckled as Miguel went to town on his victim. After a couple minutes, he let up.

"Nice job Miguel." Hawk said as he gave him a high five.

"Hopefully, she'll think twice before she goes around kissing people's girlfriends." Miguel said. As the three cobras walked away, Ellie laid on the ground, crying and bleeding. In that moment, she was that little girl, being hit by her old man all over again.

**WILL COBRA KAI GET AWAY WITH THIS? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED**


	10. Ellie Is Salvaged

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID**

Samantha Larusso sat up all night worrying, Ellie had not returned and she had tried texting her to no was worried for her friend. Ellie was hurt and confused and Sam didn't know what would happen to her if she ran into trouble. The next morning, Sam woke up and saw that Ellie had still not answered any texts and now she was getting terrified. As she went downstairs for breakfast, she could see that her father was still pissed about the Robby situation, that changed however when he saw Sam's face.

"Are you OK honey?" he asked as Sam shook her head.

"I messed up with Ellie." She said as she told her dad what had taken place in her room last night.

"She kissed you?" Daniel asked in shock.

"Yeah, she has a huge crush on me and I didn't know."

"I didn't know that Ellie was a lesbian."

"I shouldn't have pushed her away." Sam moaned. Daniel sighed as he faced his daughter.

"Do you like her?" He asked. Sam thought for a minuted and then wept.

"Yes, I like her, but I can't be with Ellie." She replied.

"Why not, I thought you were into girls and guys?" Daniel asked.

"I am but...i'm seeing someone." Sam said, knowing that there was no going back.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Daniel asked.

"His name is Miguel and he..." Sam stuttered.

"He what?"

"He does karate."

"Well why would that be a..." he started to say until a thought entered his head. "No, please tell me he's not in Cobra Kai. Anything but Cobra Kai."

"I'm sorry dad." Sam replied as Daniel groaned.

"Sam, you promised you would stay away from those Cobra jerks." He reminded her.

"I know, but he's really nice and..."

"Sam, you know who his sensei is!" Daniel exclaimed as Sam was saved from a long lecture about her relationship choice by the unexpected arrival of Robby Keene.

"Mr. Larusso..." Robby started to say.

"Get out Robby!" Daniel shouted. "I told you never to come back!"

"I just wanted to know if Ellie was here." He quickly said.

"No...why?"

"I've been texting her all night and she hasn't responded. I'm getting worried."

"Damn, all right everyone in the car, we need to find Ellie." Daniel gripped as he, Robby, and Sam all piled in the car and began their search.

* * *

"Where could she possibly be?" Daniel asked as he drove all around the valley.

"Sam, check Find my iPhone!" Robby offered as Samantha looked up Ellie's phone.

"It says that she's near the strip mall in Reseda." She replied.

"What the Hell is she doing in Reseda?" Daniel asked as he began driving in that direction. Once they reached the strip mall, they began searching.

"Ellie!" Robby called out.

"Ellie, where are you?" Sam cried out. Suddenly, Robby saw Ellie's shoes. A broke and bloodied body was wearing them.

"HELP!" He shouted. "MR. LARUSSO!" Sam and Daniel ran over to Robby and were horrified by what they saw.

"Ellie, no!" Daniel exclaimed as he began to tear up.

"Sensei..." Ellie whispered.

"It's ok, Mr. Larusso's here. You're gonna be just fine." He soothed. "Robby, get her to the car." Robby picked Ellie up in his arms as they all went straight to the car. As they drove, Sam cried over her friend.

"I'm so sorry Ellie, this is all my fault." She wept.

"Who did this to you?" Robby asked.

"Miguel...Cobra...Kai..." She stuttered. Sam and Robby both turned stone faced.

"Real nice boyfriend." Daniel muttered. He had meant to keep it inside, but it slipped out.

"As soon as I see Miguel, i'm so dumping his ass!" Sam swore.

"I bet my dad put him up to it." Robby said. "I'm gonna kill the prick!"

"No one is killing anyone." Daniel stated. "We don't know that Johnny put anyone up to anything. Honestly, this seems messed up even for him." As Daniel drove to the nearest clinic. Sam stroked Ellie's hair and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Ellie, we're not gonna let them hurt you." She promised through her tears.

**WILL ELLIE GET REVENGE ON COBRA KAI? WE ARE DOWN TO THE FINAL FOUR CHAPTERS. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	11. Standing Firm & Making Decisions

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. TO SOPHIA, THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

Mr. Larusso took Ellie back to his home and called a private doctor to check the girl out. After he checked her over, he took Daniel and Amanda aside.

"Is she going to be OK?" Amanda asked.

"Her face has a little swelling. It should go down in a day or so, if you put ice on it." The doctor explained. "She has some bruising and some injured ribs, but she should be OK."

"Thank you." Mr. Larusso said as the doctor took his leave. After he had gone, he turned to his wife.

"I can't believe that Cobra Kai did this, I guess they have no morals." He said.

"Daniel, just calm down. Now is not the time to be picking a fight with a bunch of high school bullies." Mrs. Larusso told him. Daniel was about to respond when they saw a car pull up in their driveway. Mrs. Wheeler got out of the car, looking worried as Hell.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked.

"It's ok Jan, she's going to be fine." Amanda assured her.

"Bullshit! my son got a text from someone named Robby and he told him what happened to Ellie." Jan said as she went inside and saw her daughter laid out on the couch.

"Mom..." Ellie stuttered in surprise.

"Oh Eleanor." She said as she kissed her forehead. "It's ok, mommy's here, mommy's gonna take you home."

"Jan..." Daniel started to say.

"Stay out of this, it's your fault that my daughter is in this mess." She interjected.

"No it's not." Ellie argued.

"We can talk about this later, let's just go." MRs. Wheeler insisted.

"Is dad still there?" She asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes...he's your father, he's my husband." Jan replied.

"I'm not going back if he's there." Ellie vowed.

"It's his house too." Her mother pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm not going back to him." Ellie said as she tried to get up. As she stumbled, Sam came over and helped her walk to her room.

"Eleanor...no." Jan said as Mrs. Larusso walked over to her. "Why can't she just give him another chance?"

"Another chance to what?" Amanda asked. "To beat her, abuse her?"

"It's just when he gets mad." Jan argued as Amanda shook her head.

"You are her mother, you're supposed to protect her. Instead, you're still planning a life around the man who hurts your children." She said. "Ellie is not coming home until at the very least, you get that man out of your house."

* * *

After Jan Wheeler had left, Daniel went up to Sam's room where Ellie was lying down.

"Is she gone?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied as he sat down on the bed. "I'm so sorry that those Cobra Kai jerks did this to you."

"I just want them to leave me alone." Ellie whined. "What do I have to in order to get Miguel to just piss off?" Daniel was silent until he thought of an idea.

"You know, there's an All Valley Karate tournament in a few weeks." Mr. Larusso pointed out. "All the Dojos in the valley send their best students to compete for the championship."

"Even Cobra Kai?" Ellie asked.

"They were banned for life, but Sensei Lawrence managed to get it lifted." Daniel answered.

"We can't let them win." She said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ellie?" Mr. Larusso asked.

"I have to, Cobra Kai needs to go down. I know I can win this...but only if my sensei is behind me." Ellie replied as Daniel took her hand in his.

"I'm with you all the way." He promised.

**NEXT TIME, ELLIE AND DANIEL TRAIN FOR THE ALL VALLEY KARATE TOURNAMENT. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	12. Love & Lessons From Mr Larusso

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. THIS IS CHAPTER IS INSPIRED BY THE SCENE FROM ROCKY V.**

Once it was decided that Ellie was going to participate in the All Valley Karate Tournament, she and Daniel spent every day training. They began every session with a healthy dose of kata and ended every session the same way. Ellie began getting stronger and faster every day. Daniel was having to really push himself in their sparring sessions.

"That's right Ellie, you got it, stay focused, find your balance." Daniel said as Ellie had lighting fast moves and managed to knock her sensei down.

"Are you OK Mr. Larusso?" Ellie asked as she helped him up.

"I'm all right, you were great." He said. "I tell you, Those Cobra Kais are not gonna know what hit them."

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick Miguel's ass." Ellie replied.

"Just remember the first rule of Miyagi Do karate Ellie." Daniel reminded her.

"Karate is for self defense only." Ellie repeated as Daniel gave her a fist pound.

"You're ready, Miguel won't know what hit him." He assured her. "You'll kick the competition."

"Just like Larusso Luxury Auto." Ellie chuckled.

"You know, Ellie...I know how you feel about the tournament; I was nervous when I went up against Johnny Lawrence in '84."

"Yeah."

"But Mr. Miyagi was there for me." Daniel said. "I know that a lot of people have let you down, but i'm not one of them, you know?"

"I know Mr. Larusso." Ellie replied.

"I'm gonna stay alive and I will watch you do good...and I'll never leave you until you're ready." Daniel promised. "Because when I leave you, you'll not only know how to win on the mat, but you'll know how to win in life too. Is that OK?"

"It's OK, Mr. Larusso." Ellie said, tearing up a bit.

"OK." he said. "Look Ellie, I was gonna wait until the tournament, but...I got a gift for you."

"Ah, Mr. Larusso, you didn't have to." She protested as Daniel opened a drawer.

"Wait a minute, this here is one of my most prized possessions." He said as he unveiled a white head band with a black sun pattern on it. "Mr. Miyagi gave me this and now I'm givin' it to you."

"Thank you." Ellie said, wiping a tear away as he tied the band around her head.

"It's gonna be like an angel on your shoulder." Daniel explained. "If i'm not around and you get hurt and you feel that you can't go on; that you're afraid, I mean. This headband is gonna be like me, coaching you. It's gonna whisper in your ear: G_et on your feet man, cause Danny loves you!_ OK?"

"I love you too, Mr. Larusso." Ellie replied as they both hugged and shed tears. Daniel Larusso was more of a father to her than Campbell Wheeler ever was. He always cared about her and she loved him for it.

**WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. NEXT TIME: THE ALL VALLEY KARATE TOURNAMENT. WHICH DOJO WILL BRING THE CHAMPION? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	13. The All Valley Karate Tournament

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE DIALOGUE.**

On the day of the All Valley Karate Tournament, Ellie and Daniel both got up early and worked in some training. By ten AM, Ellie and the Larusso family packed up everything and got in the car and went to the All Valley Sports Arena. Everyone was pumped as they entered the arena. As they made their way in, Daniel saw some of his friends from the All Valley committee.

"There he is." One of the committee members said. "Hey, everyone, it's the former champion in the flesh."

"Good to see you, champ." Another guy said as Daniel soaked in all of the applause. Eventually, they managed to sign up and went into the locker room. As they got ready to change, Ellie noticed that she didn't have a gi.

"Mr. Larusso, I don't have a gi." She said nervously.

"Say what now?" He said as he pulled out a fresh gi with the Miyagi do symbol on it.

"It looks amazing." Ellie said as she felt the crisp new fabric.

"I ordered it custom made last week." Daniel explained. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Ellie and Daniel both got changed into their gis and headed out to the stadium where everyone was waiting.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 50th annual All Valley Under-18 Karate Championship!" The announcer exclaimed. "You love the new mats. All right, let's start by welcoming all the local dojos competing today. From Granada Hills, All-Star Karate. From Arlington Heights, Extreme Martial Arts. From Encino, we have Krunch Karate. Fighting out of Topanga, we have Topanga Karate!"

"Yeah! Whoo, Topanga!" Some crazy lady decked out in Topanga karate gear shouted. "You kick some ass, Xander! Whoo! Go, Xander."

"From Reseda, returning to the tournament..." The announcer continued as Cobra Kai made their way into the arena. Sensei Johnny Lawrence and his students led by Miguel Diaz himself marched straight into the arena.

"Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Huh!" They all chanted.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" The announcer remarked. "And a badass name for a dojo. Let's hear it for Cobra Kai!"

"Jerks." Ellie said as Daniel put his hand on her shoulder.

"And finally, from North Hills, we have..." The announcer stopped as he read the notecard. "Daniel LaRusso's gonna coach? Daniel LaRusso is gonna coach! Miss Eleanor Wheeler will be fighting for Miyagi-Do Karate with former champion Daniel LaRusso as her sensei! How about that?" Ellie and Daniel took their places on the mat in their matching gis.

"Go Ellie!" Sam cheered from the sidelines, earning a smile from Ellie and a glare from Miguel.

"All right folks, get ready." the announcer said. "It's karate time."

* * *

The first fight was Miguel Diaz vs an opponent from a dojo in Brentwood. Sensei Lawrence whispered in Miguel's ear and Miguel smiled. He fought hard in the fight and got the final point by copying Daniel's crane kick. Ellie was incensed.

"I can't believe he stole your move!" She whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them soon enough." Daniel said calming her down. Ellie had two fights, both of them from Krunch Karate. She defeated them both flawlessly.

"And another flawless victory for Wheeler, she is going to the semi finals." The announcer said.

"You got this Ellie!" Jan shouted. Ellie looked up and saw her mother and brother in the stands, along with Robby Keene. She honestly didn't expect them to come.

"Kick some ass Ellie!" Robby cheered. Eventually, all of the other competitors were eliminated except for four.

"Yes! Let's give it up for all of our competitors." The announcer said. "You're all winners. We have seen some great fighting today, haven't we? There can be only one true winner, and he or she is standing on this stage right now. Will it be Miguel Diaz from Cobra Kai Karate? Will it be Hawk...well, I guess it's just Hawk from Cobra Kai Karate? Will it be Eleanor Wheeler, from Miyagi Do Karate? And last but certainly not least, last year's champion, fighting out of Topanga Karate, Xander Stone!" Xander did some cool flips before pulling a kanye and stealing the mic.

"I just wanted to say, even though I love to fight, we all need to fight together against hatred, and as I look around this arena, I pray for every race, religion, and gender that we can all live together in peace." Xander stated. "Please join me in a moment of silence as we strive to end intolerance in our time." Everyone was taken aback by the statement.

"I think Xander's going a little too far." Ellie whispered to Daniel.

"Whoo, thank God, I thought it was just me." He chuckled. Luckily, Ellie didn't have to face Xander Stone, Miguel did and he whopped Stone's ass. The next match was Ellie against Hawk.

"Prepare to face the fury of the Hawk." He said as Ellie ignored him.

"Face me, bow." The referee said. Face each other, bow." Ellie and Hawk did as he said as they took their fighting positions. "Ready? And fight!" Hawk unleashed his rage and eventually landed a hit on Ellie.

"Remember what you learned, Ellie!" Daniel said as Ellie did her kata. SHe blocked every hit that Hawk sent her and delivered a crane kick to his face.

"That was a lucky point." Hawk insisted. "It's gonna be your last."

"Why?" Ellie asked mockingly. "Are you going to impale me with your hair?" Hawk gave her a death stare as she turned her back and he ran towards her and delivered a kick to her shoulder. Ellie fell to the ground in pain.

"What the hell is that?" Daniel exclaimed as he ran over to his student. "Ellie!"

"That's enough!" The ref shouted. "Illegal contact, you're disqualified."

"Bullshit!" Hawk roared as he stormed off the mat.

"With that disqualification, Wheeler earns a trip to the finals. We'll see her back here after a short break." The announcer said as Ellie was taken to the locker room.

* * *

"You remembered to focus." Daniel said as Ellie flexed her aching shoulder.

"You had me up on that tree for hours." Ellie reminded him.

"You OK?"

"I never wanted any of this, Mr. Larusso." She admitted. "I just to hurt my dad back the way he hurt me"

"I know." He replied. "But you're never gonna find balance that way. You can't let that bad blood change who you are. I'm not saying you need to let the guy back in your life. I know I never will, but he is your father. Maybe there was something in his life that wrecked him, it sent him down a wrong path. But you don't have to go down that path. Do you understand? You don't have to ever become him. Trust me. You let go of all that anger, and I guarantee you, no matter what happens tonight, you go home feeling great."

"I don't know about that, my shoulder's killing me." Ellie said. "I don't think I can fight."

"Well, we'll see about that." Daniel said as he began rubbing his hands together quickly...only to stop seconds later "Medic! Is there a medic?" The medic came in and examined Ellie.

"Are you feeling any pain here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ellie replied.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" She asked as she moved Ellie's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ellie said.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked as she popped Ellie's shoulder back into place. "I'm sorry, it's a slight anterior dislocation, so I just popped it back into place, but you're gonna feel it for the next few weeks.

"Okay, thanks Doctor, appreciate it." Daniel said as he turned to his student. "Listen, you don't need to fight.

"Yes, I do." Ellie insisted. I already faced my dad, I'm gonna have to face Miguel sooner or later; might as well be today."

* * *

"This is it, folks." The announcer said. "The moment we've all been waiting for. The final match to determine who will be victor and champion. Will it be Miguel Diaz from Cobra Kai Karate? Or will it be Eleanor Wheeler, from Miyagi Do Karate.

"Come on Ellie, kick that pretty boy's ass!" Will yelled from the bleachers.

"All right, senseis, let's take your corners." The announcer said.

" Remember, no aggression." Daniel said to Ellie. "Just let him come to you, all right?"

"Okay." Ellie said as she and Miguel took the mat and bowed to each other and the ref. Miguel had hurt her in the parking lot of the Reseda mini mart, not it was time to finish what they had started. The blows flew quickly as Ellie landed a kick on Miguel.

"Wheeler and Miyagi Do score the first point!" The announcer said. They continued and Ellie landed a punch to Miguel's gut, scoring a second point. Ellie's shoulder kept hurting though and eventually Miguel saw it. He struck her shoulder and then her chest with his fist.

"Ahh!" Ellie groaned.

"Diaz and Cobra Kai are on the board. The score is two to one, Wheeler." The announcer said. Miguel went for the shoulder again and knocked Ellie down, scoring another point.

"Time." Daniel said, coming onto the mat.

"Time?" Miguel asked incredulously as Daniel bent down to Ellie.

"I'm gonna tell the ref to stop." He said, but she refused.

"No Mr. Larusso, I have to do this." She pleaded.

"OK." Daniel relented as Ellie stumbled back out.

"Whoever scores the next point will be our new champion." The announcer said as Ellie and Miguel took their positions. Ellie did some kata as she prepared for Miguel to come. As he moved towards her, she got upon one hand and performed the two legged kick, hitting Miguel square in the chest. Everyone in the arena, Daniel included was amazed.

"YEAH!" Robby shouted as Ellie looked in awe.

"A two legged kick, can you believe it?" The announcer exclaimed. "History has been made here today. Not only is Eleanor Wheeler our new champion, but she is the first female champion in the history of the All Valley karate tournament!" Robby and Will rushed out and hoisted Ellie up. To everyone's surprise, Sensei Johnny Lawrence himself grabbed the first place trophy and handed it to Ellie.

"You're all right Wheeler." He said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Ellie said as she cheered herself on. "Hey, hey Mr. Larusso, we did it, we won!" Daniel looked at her with a smile. Ellie was set down on the mad to accept her award.

"It is my honor to announce this year's winner and our first ever female champion: Eleanor Wheeler and the Miyagi Do dojo!" The announcer shouted as everyone cheered. "Is there anything you wanna say to the people?"

"I just want to thank my sensei: Mr. Daniel Larusso, for training me." Ellie said as she took the microphone. Daniel gave her a thumbs up. "This is one of the greatest moments in my life so far...and there's one more thing I want to say." Ellie looked at Samantha Larusso and held up the trophy.

"HEY SAM, I DID IT!" She screamed as a tearful Samantha made a heart sign with her hands.

**ELLIE WHEELER HAS DEFEATED COBRA KAI. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	14. The Rise Of Miyagi Do

**I DO NOT OWN COBRA KAI OR THE KARATE KID. IN RESPONSE TO GUEST REVIEWER THEWRITERNEXTDOO, I WOULD CHOOSE MILLIE BOBBY BROWN TO PORTRAY ELLIE WHEELER.**

After the tournament, Ellie's mother came over and hugged her tightly.

"Ellie, I'm so proud of you honey." Jan said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Ellie replied.

"You kicked Diaz's ass!" Will added as Jan dried her eyes.

"There's something else that I wanted to tell you honey...I kicked your father out and I'm filing for a divorce." She stated as Ellie was stunned. She never thought that her mother would ever have the guts to leave her old man. Now that she was actually doing it, it was mind blowing.

"Mom...i'm so proud of you!" Ellie replied as she hugged her mom.

"Maybe we could go out to eat tonight, to celebrate?" Jan offered.

"Actually, I was going to hang out with the Larusso's tonight...but maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Ellie replied as Jan nodded.

"I'd like that." She agreed. Ellie said her goodbyes as she and the Larusso family headed out to Applebee's for a victory dinner. All the while, she and Sam stole glances from each other. After dinner, Daniel dropped everyone off as he and Ellie took a drive.

"I'm really proud of you Ellie." Daniel said as he drove over to Reseda. "You fought with honor, and he didn't, so you won on both fronts."

"I bet Miguel is pissed though, Cobra Kai's not gonna stop until they take over karate in the valley." Ellie replied wistfully.

"Yeah, right. Over my dead body." Daniel said as he pulled into an old looking house.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on."

"Whose cars are these?" Ellie asked as they walked by some old looking vehicles.

"Don't worry about it." Daniel answered. "Just follow me."

"Is this more training, Mr. Larusso?"

"I know I said you have to let go of your anger and show forgiveness, but when the fight comes to you, you have to be ready to fight back...and to do that, we'll need more students." Daniel flipped a switch to show a serene naturalistic dojo set up.

"This is epic!" Ellie exclaimed as Daniel smiled.

"Welcome to Miyagi-Do Karate."

**MIYAGI-DO HAS RISEN TO COMBAT COBRA KAI. WILL THESE TWO DOJOS FIND BALANCE OR PLUNGE THE VALLEY INTO WAR? FIND OUT IN...THE GIRL FROM MIYAGI DO PART II, COMING SOON!**


End file.
